Man Of Steel (2012 Film)
Man Of Steel is a 2012 Film that is based on the character Superman, It Stars Jamie Dornan as Kal-El/ Clark Kent / Superman.It is the second Installment in the Dc Cinematic Universe. Directed by Zach Snyder Released August 3rd,2012 Cast * Jamie Dornan as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman- An alien who was raised in Smallville. He discovers that he is an alien. Dornan has stated that throughout the film, Clark will be struggling with the feeling of isolation. * Michelle Monaghan as Lois Lane- A reporter from the Daily Planet, she reports about the man in red and blue. * Eric Bana as Lex Luthor- The billionaire CEO of LexCorp , a military technology corporation. He feels threatened by the appearance of Superman, who may pose a threat to Luthor's illegal projects. It is hinted that Lex is working with ARGUS. * James Spader as The Eradicator- An alien machine that was responsible for Krypton's destruction. James states that he was originally a clone of Superman,but it changed in the third script. * Daniel Day-Lewis as Jor-El- Kal-El's birth father, and Lara's husband.. * Julia Ormond as Lara Lor-Van- Kal-El's birth mother, and Jor-El's wife. * Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent- Clark's adoptive father, who told Clark his origin. * Sally Field as Martha Kent- Clark's adoptive mother. * Ray Wise as Perry White- The editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet * Thomas Mann as Jimmy Olsen * Robert Forster as General Sam Lane- * Unknown as Emil Hamilton Regina King as Amanda Waller-Cameo Plot The Film starts on Krypton, where Jor-El is talking about creating an AI called The Eradicator, The council member asks Jor-El how will he know, if this machine turns on us? Jor-El says that he based the computers brain patterns on his brain function, which would serve as a new technology. It Shifts to where Lara Lor-Van is looking outside. Jor-El walks in and says that the Eradicator will save this planet and will give it's citizens a future. Four days later, Jor-El asks the Eradicator if Planet Krypton is safe, The Eradicator does not answer and says that everything will be fine, Jor-El looks on worried that something could happen. They both notice that there has been increased rates of quakes in the planet which concerns Jor-El. Jor-El pleads with the officials that The Eradicator's service comes with the price of their planet being destroyed. The council again deny Jor-El's warning. During the next few weeks, Jor-El begins building a spaceship that he intends to send his infant son Kal-El when the planet blows up. When the spaceship has been built and during the time Krypton gets worse, Jor-El reveals to his wife Lara, about his decision to send their newborn son Kal-El to the planet Earth. Lara begins to cry, not wanting to accept the fact that she will never see their son ever again. Jor-El tells her to stay strong, and that on Earth, Kal-El will gain extraordinary abilities that will make him seem like a god compared to humans. He then places a Kryptonian suit of armor inside the ship and kisses baby Kal-El on the forehead. Jor-El begins narrating stating that eventually he will become the savior of mankind and to not let other people discourage him even if he may be different. Lara has one last moment with Kal-El, before Jor-El closes the pod and sends it flying into the sky. The ship leaves, just as all the inhabitants of Krypton get disintegrated including Jor-El and Lara, who died holding hands. The ship heads into space at the right time since Krypton exploded. Three years after floating in space, the spaceship crash lands on Earth, in Smallville Jonathan and Martha Kent are taking their daily walk across the forest. All of a sudden, a spaceship crash lands in the center of the field as the force of the landing nearly causes an Earthquake. Jonathan and Martha take cover, and then go out when the smoke clears. The couple walk closer to the field, where they see an open spaceship with a baby inside of it. Martha then asks what can they do, since she does not want a defenseless baby to be left outside even if it came from a ship. At first Jonathan disagrees with her, but then realizes that what they saw fall in the sky was real and decide to take the baby Kal-El in because he does not have anyone to take care of him. Eventually, the Kent's rename Kal-El "Clark Kent" and they are able to come up with a birth certificate that has the date of February 29th, 1988. The title card is then shown as we see montages of a younger Clark using his powers irresponsibly. A thirteen year old Clark Kent is shown in Jonathan's truck where his father is driving him to Smallville Junior High. A young Clark looks at his father and begins hesitating to exit the truck. Jonathan asks "are you having second thoughts about your new school? Clark lies to him and says no, but Jonathan is able to tell that something else is bothering him. More to Come........ Category:The Dc Cinematic Universe (Bat24) Category:Superman Films Category:Movies Category:Live Action Category:Superhero film